Beauty and the Beast
by DarkestRuby
Summary: A dark twist on 'Beauty and the Beast' and 'Wuthering Heights.' Hermione becomes an unwilling captive at Malfoy Manor and becomes an obsession to the 'Beast' Lucius Malfoy, can she escape the clutches of the man who wants to possess her in everyway or will she learn to yearn it?
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast by DarkestRuby

Hermione stared up at the castle before her, tall pillars black and foreboding set against a blackened sky raised shivers along her spine. She closed her eyes against the rain that had started falling not a moment before. He was here. She could feel his presence, he demanded she always feel him near like an over bearing shadow that hung over her constantly.

Walking closer, she reached her hand out and pushed against the gates, they gave a shrill cry at being disturbed, the sheer weight of them made her grunt with effort, her breathing quickened ' maybe this is the wrong choice' her mind pondered, her body was betraying her thoughts as when she looked up, Hermione was already stood in front of the main door staring at the gold knocker that was shaped like a snake ' How fitting' she mused, but the snake lay within He knew she was there, playing her like always, was there no end to his torture? Hermione knocked rapidly on the front door and started shivering against the cold as the rain came down heavier, thunder could be heard not far off now. The door creaked open to reveal 'poppy' the head elf at Malfoy Manor. She gave a cluck of her tongue and beckoned the shivering Hermione ' Miss will follow poppy, Master is waiting on Miss' Hermione sighed and stepped through the door and followed poppy along the corridors lit with magical candles. ' if only i had my wand a good heating charm would not go amiss right about now ' hermione mused, they came to a stop outside the door hermione became accustomed to not long ago but now was beginning to fill her with dread ' Master is waiting within, miss.' Poopy was gone with a click of her fingers and left Hermione alone in sight of the snake pit. Hermione's knuckles knocked against the door ' Come' a rich voice from within chimed, Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in ' this is it, no going back Hermione' she whispered to herself, with a final glance behind her, she pushed open the grand door and entered into study room of the once proud Lucius Malfoy.

Reviews welcome, this is my first story that i have had in my head for a while now, its taking on the Disney story of ' Beauty and the Beast' but with a very dark twist lots of lemons and warnings will be involved and of course a lot longer chapters etc this is a tiny snippet of the story, i just want to get a feel on what people's opinions would be, what do people think about the idea of a dark Beauty and the Beast? Does it sound like something they'd be keen to read? I am also looking for a Beta who can help me as i want to get at least a chapter a week out or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not a shred of anything Harry Potter.

Chapter one

Hermione held her hands over her ears and winced at the screaming coming from the darkened corridor. Trying to keep her breathing under control she slowly made her way forward. Oh harry! Where are you? She worriedly thought. She had seen him not three hours before heading towards breakfast with Ron in tow, talking about the upcoming Quidditch trials. Nothing was out of the ordinary, it was like any other day! How did they get in? Deatheaters had stormed the castle and chaos erupted, students were running and screaming, Harry held his head screaming 'Voldemort's here! we need to find Dumbledore, meet me and Ron at the room of requirement' he knew Hermione would stay and help but she found herself separated from them while trying to get some of the first years to safety, that's when she had seen him, Dolohov! He smiled at her while walking towards her wand twirling in his hand 'Ah mudblood, I was wondering when I would see your pretty little face again' horror flooded me and I turned to run, a pain shot up my leg, looking down a gash was now pouring blood down my leg. He was laughing at me, he looked so different to when I had first seen him at the ministry one could have even called him 'ruggedly handsome' but if anything he looked more dangerous, his hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush in a while or even a bath but it was his eyes, they gleamed with malicious intent, a man on the edge as they say. 'I'm so glad to see you mudblood, how have you been? That scar looking any better?' he inquired.

Hermione pointed her wand at him 'the castle will be surrounded by Aurors any moment now, th..' he began tutting her ' No Miss Granger, no one is coming to help you. The Aurors are probably dead as we speak and you will be joining them, but I think we could have a bit of fun before all the unseemly mess don't you think?' Hermione began backing away from him slowly and he began following all the while smirking at her 'don't make me chase you mudblood, just come here like a good little girl' he crooned.

Hermione broke into a run and fled the corridor hoping to make her way towards Harry and Ron. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her but she dared not look, limping badly the pain in her leg was taking its toll. Turning the corner and seeing a classroom ahead she eagerly made her way towards it and threw herself at the door it gave way and she landed with a hard thump, gasping she looked out and saw Dolohov making his way towards her 'sectumsepra', she screamed at him, wand hand shaking. He never blocked in time and was flung to the floor. Hermione could see blood pooling around him as he breathed heavily, Hermione's leg began throbbing 'Repairo' pointing her wand at the gash which had begun to clot and watched it slowly heal. She tried to pull herself up grasping the table next to her, looking towards him lying there on the floor in the empty corridor blood now lay all around him and he no longer breathed.

I was shaking, what was I thinking! I've just killed someone. My breathing became hard and fast. I struggled to catch my breath 'Now, now Mudblood he deserved it' he moves quickly grabbing me before I can even turn to see who it is, the voice is familiar. I've heard it before but can't seem to place it, _MY WAND! Where is it?_ 'don't be a fool. You're a school girl. Do you really hope to beat me? A grown man. My strength alone can beat you.' A drawl, quiet and so refined. A new horror fills me, a fear induced dread takes a hold of me as I realize who the man is _Lucius Malfoy._

'He was a traitor, Azkaban didn't sit too well with him you see, _hold still!'_ He sneered. Hermione began struggling against him, the tight hold he had on her shoulders was almost bone shattering and she quelled the urge to whimper. Tears were starting to fall _No, not in front of him please._ She willed herself to blink them away and gasped when he grasped her hair and turned her around to face him.

He hadn't changed since the last time see had seen him in Flourish and Blotts many years ago. His long blonde hair was held in a black ribbon at the nape of his neck, same sneering face looked at her with disgust 'what do you want? Ple.. please just let me go! I won't tell anyone' Hermione grabbed his hand to try and get him to let go.

'I think not, mudbood.' He pulled her forwards him so he was staring down at her, so close that she could feel his breath upon her cheek 'you see, things are set in motion now and who am I to stop them?' Hermione began to struggle again. What is he talking about? Did Azkaban send him mad instead? A hard slap to the face stopped Hermione's train of thought abruptly. Falling to the floor the tears came freely now, pouring down her face making her cry out. 'Be glad mudblood filth, I can be very _inventive_ when it comes to torture techniques' his gloved hand appeared to Hermione 'now stop that incessant whining and get up or I'll give you something to whine at!' she shakily reached for his hand and he pulled her up 'how utterly submissive you are' he smirked at me and squeezed my hand until it hurt. I looked behind me hoping to see at least _someone_ but the corridor was deserted no one seemed to be around? How strange.

He pulled at my arm demanding my attention 'it's such a shame that your excluded to what's happened here today, is it not? I mean.. Potter could have been dead at my feet not so long ago and you would not have an inkling as to whether I'm telling you the truth' his eyes look at me in disgust, lip turning into a sneer 'Draco did always say you were..' a finger tapped his lip ' ah yes.. a _stupid, ugly, nosey bitch'_ he began laughing in a deep velvet voice.

' what? That's coming from the great Draco Malfoy whom I beat at every given opportunity, the Draco who cried when I hit him' I spat at him.

His laughter stopped. His hand grabbed my neck and squeezed. _I can't breathe, my lungs are burning!_ his hand loosened and I spluttered and coughed 'you should really avoid putting me in a bad temper mudblood, for it may kill you someday.' Turning to look at him, she found him looking deep into her eyes and frowned.

Hermione's world turned black.


End file.
